Something Stolen
by KawaChou
Summary: Natsuki doesn't want to marry into some rich family, she just wants to live life her way and figure out her life and who she is. So everything changes when she falls down the hole... Again? A request from a friend on deviantArt. Discontinued till further notice.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_If only a world that had everything but the ordinary existed. Where everything went by its literal name. Where small was big and big was small. Up was down and down was up. Where extraordinary occurred! This is a place I want to be_.

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

"Natsuki-Chan?" A familiar voice echoed into the garden of mazes, my personal hiding spot. Looks like it's been breached.

"Natsuki-Chan?" A tall man with dark hair and eyes came around the corner and smiled down at me. "My dear, what are you doing out here? You are going to dirty the dress your Mother made you."

I sighed and then pointed at one of the pictures in the book I had with me. "Father. Do you ever wonder what this world would be like if we lived life like a fairytale? With all the fantasy characters and magic?"

He laughed, and sat on the bench beside her. "Of course. Now and then, less then I used to though."

"Father?"

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Let us just say a child's mind is much more stronger and understanding. A child's mind can read between the lines of reality and see the impossible." His grip tightened. "Don't ever let go of that reality, understand?"

I smile. "Of course, Father."

"Think of the impossible and hold onto your imagination." He pulled me into a hug and led out of the garden.

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

AN/ _Hey everyone! Okay, heres the prologue to a story for one of my friends on deviantArt. It's a cross of _Naruto_ and _Alice in Wonderland _with her Naruto OC. I hope you guys enjoy! XD_


	2. Chapter 1

_Dreams are for children who haven't figured out their true potential. A goal is for those who know their true potential and know they can reach it._

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×  
>×º°˜`°º××º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

A dirty blonde-purple streaked Cheshire cat padded its way across the long table, dodging and phasing threw different teapots, cups, and little treats. A wide grin spread across his face, intense blue eyes, declaring his sanity, gone. He stopped before a man in a top hat, a boy with light white haired boy with a slight twitch in his eye, and a black haired man that always looked down at his watch.

The man smirked beneath his hat, looking at his cup in his hands. "My. If it isn't our dear friends, Naruto…"

The cat's smile widened and swirled into a dark cloud, reappearing as a boy looking about sixteen with dirty blonde-purple streaked hair that met the middle of his back and cat ears, and tail of the same shade, his eyes a deep blue and three whiskers on each cheek. "Is it so nice to see a an old friend now and then?" He chuckled, standing on the table bent over, trying to see his old friend's face. "Isn't that right, Hatter? Or might I say, Sasuke?"

A devilish grin appeared on the young man's face. "Why of course. Do have some tea while you're here." Sasuke looked up, offering a cup of tea to the cat. A mad gleam in his ebony eyes, his spiked black hair peering from underneath his hat.  
>Naruto vanished and rematerialized in the chair between the hatter and the twitching fanatical white haired boy. He leaned forward, head in his hands. "I will dearly except your offer. But I am not only old friend to visit for a very Happy Unbirthday indeed!" He purred, excepting a cup.<p>

"Another friend?" Sasuke thought on this. "Do you mean her?"

"Our dear friend is soon to return." Naruto grinned, cynically. He turned to the man with the watch. "We to make sure she has a safe return, isn't that right, Iruka-San?"

Iruka jumped to life. "Right! I'll start off for her."

The cat returned his gaze to Sasuke. "She's coming for something that was stolen in her last visit to Wonderland."

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×  
>×º°˜`°º××º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

"I swear on my father's grave! I will not marry a fool like him!" Natsuki snapped, walking along the bridge brick wall. "It's not fair, Gaara-Sempai! Mother isn't listening, and neither is Sai! Father would NOT agree to this arrangement." She mumbled the the last part, crossing her arms.

"Your mother is only doing what she thinks is best for you. You shouldn't worry about such thing. All will be well in the end." Gaara replied. Natsuki gave him that look saying, 'not you too!' and he quickly added. "However I must say he is an annoying jerk."

She sighed. "But that's what they all say. She's doing what she think is best for me." She muttered. She threw her head back and stared at the sky, bring her arms out to keep her balance. "But what about ME? Isn't it my life? What if I don't WANT to be married into some rich family? What if my heart isn't with it?"

Gaara looked up at her. "Is this about that Mad Man you talked about when you were younger?"

"Mad Man? Not likely. From what I remember, he was quite the gentleman. Strange. But a gentleman." She chortled. "I can't say the same for his friends though. How'd you remember that? I haven't spoken of that dream in a while?"

"I have a good memory, remember. And I clearly remember you saying he was a mad man." He chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Well, unless you want your mother to be angry, you best go help her with preparations." Gaara suggested.

Natsuki groaned. "Fiinne!"

"Until them?" Gaara bowed slightly, hand outstretched.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. It was their little inside joke on how stupid formalities were. She jumped down from the wall, taking his hand and curtsying. "Why of course…" She said in a mocking "polite" voice. "When pigs fly!"

They burst into little fits of laughter and went there separate ways. But of course, Natsuki didn't go to help her mother to make preparations. Oh no, far from that. That was in the complete opposite direction of her favorite place on the mansion in which she lived. She entered the maze she had almost memorized like the back of her hand. But who wanted to stare at their hand all day? Seriously, what a lame figure of speech. And there was no fun in knowing the maze by heart. Getting lost and finding your way out was the fun part!

When was the last time she had come down here to REALLY explore the depths of the garden, anyway? Save for relaxing in the well know areas, she couldn't remember. Had it been months? Years?

No, she remembered. Six years ago, she chased an odd little rabbit down to area she hadn't know about before. Then she fell, but everything after was now a blurry dream. A few faded faces here and there but other than that, a blur. All she knew was that she had left something in that dream, and she couldn't get it back. So unless whatever was at the other end of the tug-a-war gave up, she wouldn't give in.

So of course, Natsuki found herself lost in her thoughts wondering aimlessly threw the mazed-garden. That is, until she heard a branch break off to her left. She jumped and swirled around.

"Whose there?"

A little rabbit tumbled out from a bush. Wait. This wasn't a normal little rabbit. It was a white rabbit with a slight shade of black on its ears, and…and… it was dressed in a small jacket?!

Natsuki pointed at it. "What the-?! Wait! I've seen you?!" _In a dream though…?_

The rabbit jumped and glanced down at a pocket watch. "My, my! We must go! We must go!" He hopped off down a path.

"Wait!" She ran around the corner. "Why am I seeing you in real life?! That was a dream?! Hey! Wait!"

The rabbit stopped, looked back and pointed at his pocket watch, hanging from his little paws. "Come! Come! We must hurry!" He demanded, taking off again.

"What are you talking about?! Wait. Rabbits don't talk! Wait!"

Natsuki turned the corner and came around in time to watch the rabbit go into a hole in at the base of a tree. Natsuki, being her nosy self, of course followed him and looked in.

"It's deep…" And by all means, let history repeats itself and she falls into a pit of darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

_Thru the looking glass,  
>I can see myself for me,<br>Not the façade people claim me to be._

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×  
>×º°˜`°º××º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

Talk about déjà vu. No. That can't be right, can a dream count for déjà vu? If so, it was a nightmare Natsuki wanted to wake up from!

How could she still be falling?! This had to go against the law of physics! Floating pianos, upside down chess boards, grandfather clocks... It was absolute mayhem!

"Aiiee!" Natsuki hit a fork in the tunnel bouncing off an unmade bed and down another hole.

Poor Natsuki was beginning to think this catastrophe would never end. Then she hit the floor. Wait, that wasn't right? Why was everything hanging upside dow~?!  
>Natsuki hit the floor and sat up rubbing her head. "Definitely against the law of physics...oww.."<p>

She looked up and around. "What on earth...?"

Such an odd room. Deep red drapes hung from the walls, the floors checkered black and white with a table in the middle. Natsuki walked to the table and found two cakes. They looked tasty and had "Eat Me" written all over it. Seriously, they really had tags that said eat me.

Natsuki noticed a white dot scurry across the floor and behind one of the drapes. Wait! That was the rabbit! How did he get so small?!

She folded back the drape and found a small door.

"Huh. How on earth?"

She went back to the table and found a key, next to the treats, that she didn't notice before. She picked up the key and saw to it to see if it fit n the door. It did so. But how would SHE fit thru the door?

She picked up the treats and a voice echoed n her head. An image of her sensei appeared, wagging his finger, saying, "Don't eat random foods you find, they may be poisonous."

"But this is different Kakashi-sensei... It's almost familiar."

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×  
>×º°˜`°º××º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

"Gosh, I hope its familiar!" Said a voice behind the door.

"Tenten, calm yourself. It has been a while and she thinks we are a mere dream."

"That's insulting!"

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×  
>×º°˜`°º××º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

Natsuki took a deep breath and took a bite of one of the cakes.

_Delicious! Hey? Is it just me or is everything growing? Y r my clothes so-ah!_

What was the conspiracy!? She was now down to underdress drenched in her previous dress. Key in her mouth she placed the cakes n two different pockets, figuring the other cake would make her big again. She crawled out from the clothing and made her way to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Thinking she'd see something worthwhile, it begged to differ.

It was dark and dull. Trees were burnt black, flowers dry of their color. Her jaw dropped ajar when she saw a literal 'dragonfly' and 'horsefly' fighting. _What next?_ "Flying pigs?" she said aloud.

Natsuki followed the path and came across a flower patch.

"My. What a unique flower." She said cupping a tiger lily.

"Hey! Watch it touchy!"

Natsuki jumped back as the tiger lily emerged as a girl with long blonde hair.

"What on-?!"

"What is it now, Ino-Chan?" a rose behind her emerged as a girl with red hair and glasses. The rose looked at Natsuki and frowned. "What is this Ino-Chan?" she hissed.

"I'm quite unsure. She's quite the mystery." Ino cupped Natsuki's cheek to get a good look, making Natsuki blush red.

"Look who's touchy now!" she swatted her hand away.

"Aw!" the red head snapped her fingers.

"Karin-Chan?" Ino blinked.

"I know who she is! She's that weed from before!"

"Weed?! Mind your mouth, you prick!" (pun intended XD)

Karin gasped. "I beg your pardon!" She turned red with anger making Natsuki feel VERY small.

"Aa-aw..." Natsuki backed up into Ino. "Uh-oh..."

"Shikamaru better have a good explanation for your reappearance."

"Now get out of our garden!" Karin screeched, infuriated.

"I'd just go. She's not pretty when she's angry."

Natsuki nodded and ran further down the path. She stopped and panted as she comes across a fork n the rode with a sign.

"Ooohh!" she growled aggravated. "Which way do I go?"

"How about this way?" a boy with a black cap and purple paint on his face, came out pointing to the left.

"Or, what about this way?" another said with brown hair and red fang marks on each cheek, pointing to the right.

_Ugh! This isn't helping! God. What'd i do to deserve this?!_ She thought pulling her hair.

"Which leads to a better turn out?" She sighed.

"A better?" The capped boy tilted his head.

"Turn out?" The fanged tilted his head the other way. "Kankuro, I must say this way." Pointing in his direction.

"No, Kiba, I insist on this way!"

"Oh, this is hopeless." she muttered, throwing head back. So she left the babbling twins, she assumed, and decided to go right.

She wandered down the path and eventually came to the assumption that she was, officially, lost.

"What a strange place. I guess its safe to say curiosity kill the cat." she sighed, leaning against a tree.

"However, satisfaction brought it back, might I say?"

Natsuki bolted up and looked around. "Who's there?"

"Not who, but what. Not there, but here."

She looked up and finds a Cheshire cat on a branch.

"Wha-?"

The cat vanished and reappeared n front of her as a boy, bowing. "Might I say, it is an honor seeing you again my dear Natsuki-San."


	4. Chapter 3

_Just like the weather's changing seasons, life has its chapters and many emotions._

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×  
>×º°˜`°º××º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

Natsuki and the boy stood n silence as a light breeze lifted their hair. The boy had a slight bow n his gesture as he looked up at her, with an open smile.

"A-again...?" Natsuki stuttered.

"Why, of course Natsuki-San. Do you not remember of your first visit?" He blinked, moving around her curiously.

"W-well... It was only a dream and it's hard to make out. Am I dreaming again?" she asked as she watched him, nervously, circle her.

He stops in front of her. "Are you? You could be," he acknowledged gesturing his hand in the air. He then appeared from behind hands on her shoulders and his mouth near her ear. "Or it could be a dream within a reality."

Natsuki felt a chill go up her spine and tried to hit him, only to go right thru him.

She backed away, eyes wide n shock. "WHAT are you?"  
>He looked at her. "Whom, not wh-"<p>

"STOP IT WITH THE RIDDLES!" Natsuki collapsed to her knees and tears fell from her eyes. "I just want to know where I am and how to get home."

The boy looked down at her with a sympathetic expression. She really was lost, in more ways then one. What was Shikamaru talking about when he clarified Natsuki was returning? She was a mess. Her mind was like the garden maze and she couldn't navigate her way out.

"I may be wrong..."

Natsuki looked up and blinked. The boy's grin had returned.

"But I believe someone in particular is awaiting your acquaintances."

"I beg your pardon?" she frowned, unsure.

"Why ask questions when you can see for yourself?" he put his hand out and helped her to her feet.

"What is your name?" she asked, as he swirled into a cat that lay on an invisible table.

"Cheshire Cat. But many folks around here call me Naruto."

"Oh."

"Now come come. Someone wants to see you." Naruto started floating down the path, Natsuki not far behind.

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×  
>×º°˜`°º××º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

Sasuke glared at his reflection in the cup of tea. "Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it!"

"What are you? Two!" a girl with brown hair in two buns and mouse ears and tail snapped. She took a bite of cake and glanced over at Iruka. "Naruto sure is taking his time. Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Iruka looked at his pocket watch. "He said he'd be here," he piped.

"Hrmmm...!"

"Oh come now Tenten-Chan. Naruto shall be here soon. Suigetsu, do pass the sugar."

"R-right!" the hare glanced between the cubes and graduated sugars.

Sasuke sighed. "Cubed."

"Ah!" Suigetsu tossed the cup to the hatter.

Just as he caught it in his hand, Naruto came over the hill.

"Do slow down Naruto-San!"

_Huh?!_ Sasuke blinked and stood. Not far below the cat was a red headed girl no bigger than Tenten as mouse.

He walked across to the end of the table, almost crushing Tenten's cake if she didn't move it.

"Watch it Hatter!"

"Why its our dear Natsuki-Chan! My have you blossomed into a lovely beauty."

Natsuki gave him a blank face. "Don't flatter yourself."

Sasuke dead banned. "W-what?" he twitched.

"Tea?" Suigetsu said in the brick of silence, offering a cup.

Natsuki looked at the March Hare. "I don't see why not."

Naruto placed her on the table and she went next to Tenten.

"W-wait." Sasuke sat back n his seat at the end of the table. "You seem to need a new dress."

Natsuki looked down at her attire and sighed. "That's right. I shrank to an unfitting size for my original dress."

Sasuke waved her over. "Come now child. Let me fashion you a dress."

"Huh?"

She watched him, curiously, turn a little piece of fabric into a dress as she walked toward him. He put a hand out and lifted her into a teapot so she could change. Right when she was dropped in Sasuke replaced the lid and hid the pot in his lap.

"Hey!" Natsuki protested as her little earthquake made her loose her footing and fall.

"Ssh..." He replied as he few card soldiers with a man on a horse in the front came over the hill.

"It'sss been a while hmmm Ssasssuke-kun?" the man said.

"Not long enough, Oro-san." Sasuke lent forward on the table chin resting on his intertwined fingers. "Care for tea?"

Orochimaru cringed and waved his hand in front of him. "I'd rather not. How you drink it on a daily basis is beyond me. No I'm looking for a murderer."

"Oh!" Sasuke said with wild interest.

"Who might this killer be, my dear friend?" Tenten said excitedly, masking her distaste for the man.

"Her name is unknown but we know she's red haired young lady."


	5. Chapter 4

_Let the wind take me away, let it take all my tears and fears,  
>Let the wind take my heart away and sweep me away,<br>So I can find true peace._

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×  
>×º°˜`°º××º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

Natsuki paused. Red hair? Young lady? She looked in her reflection on the side of the porcelain pot. It was dim but she could still see her bright red hair.

_How? I'm not a murderer..._ She hit her temples and stomped her foot. _Of course not! It's most likely someone else!_

"Dear sir. For what is her crime and what proof do you have?" Naruto said floated near orochimaru in cat form.

"The Queen of Hearts' dear Jabberwocky couldn't have died by itself."

"There's a logical explanation for this." Tenten said. "Died of old age or suicide." she shrugged, stuffing her face with more cake.

"Are you trying to be funny mouse?" Orochimaru hissed.

Tenten almost choked at his deathly tone. "O-of course not. It would make sense though."

"So it knows how the severe its own head clean head off?" He glared. "If you ever hear of her or see her, report her! Come... men..." He sighed shaking his head at the cards and rode off, muttering, "Snakes. That's all I asked for..."

"Natsuki-San. It's safe to come out." he helped her out and gazed upon her in awe. Her dress was a deep forest green, strapless and knee length. A thinner layer of see-thru fabric of the same color, and a satin strap just below the breasts. A green satin ribbon as a hair band; bangs left hanging in the front.

However her upset face didn't match the rest of the beauty.

"Are you going to report me?"

"Now why on earth would we do that?" Naruto appeared, human, head in his palms on the table. "You haven't done anything wrong. My you look astonishing." He grinned.

Natsuki blushed. "Thanks. Sasuke-San you're quite the seamstress."

His brow twitched slightly but he thanked her.

"You do know Sasuke... I still want that hat of yours." Naruto said gazing up at the hat, his tail whipping back and forth.

"Shut up, cat. You may NOT have it."

"But its fine detail-"

"NO!" He growled, the atmosphere darkening. "You cannot-"

"Sasuke!" Tenten exclaimed.

Sasuke calmed down. "Sorry..."

Natsuki looked up and gave an expression that was crossed between sad and a frown. "Now I wonder... How am I to get home?" She pouted.

"Well first, you must see Shikamaru-san." Tenten stated.

"Who is Shi...Shiko...Shikomuro?"

"Shikamaru! He is the wisest in all of Wonderland!" The mouse exclaimed.

"Oh... Well, can I have my tea first? I'm hungry." Natsuki said, eyeing the treats with hungry eyes.

Tenten sighed aggravated, waving her hand. "Fine. Eat, eat. Your life isn't on the line, here."

Natsuki took no heed to the pessimistic tone and dug in.

Tenten sweat dropped, but shrugged and dug in herself. Sasuke sighed with a smile. Man, he missed her. Wait, no, not Tenten. He barely tolerated her these days, to be quite frank. No he missed Natsuki. It had been to long. He missed her smiling face, her long, wavy red hair, and her bright purple eyes. Now her new dress brought all the color out in her features. Not to mention her curves and…

_WOW there Hatter! Stop right there! She just got back! Idiot!_ He mentally hit himself and diverted his attention to his tea. But of course, that didn't last long.

Naruto noticed and chuckled. "My, Sasuke, you are weak."

"Shuddup…" Sasuke pouted slouching in his seat, arms folded.

"So whom is this… Shikamaru-San?" Natsuki asked.

"He's a caterpillar." Naruto said with a blank expression that matched his flat tone; still leaned over the table, chin in his hands.

Natsuki blinked. "Wha-?"

"You know those little bugs that crawl across the ground and trees, turn into cocoons and then pretty butterflies. What are you? Stupid?" Tenten snorted.

"I'll beg your pardon." She frowned. "But I know perfectly well what a caterpillar, you twisted rodent."

"Rodent!?" Tenten exclaimed. "I'll have YOU know, I am of no relation to those insolent rats!"

"Mice and rats come from the same family!"

"That does it, you little delinquent!" Tenten stood turning into a mouse with a sword at hand.

Natsuki's eyes widen, but holds her ground, ready to fight back. But Naruto gets between them as a cat.

"Tch. Tch. Tch." He tisked, shaking his head. "This is no way to start a friendship."

The girls looked from the cat then to each other. They frowned and turned their back to face each other, folding their arms.

"Never!"

"Absolutely not!"

Sasuke's head hit the table. This wasn't what he thought would happen.


	6. Chapter 5

_Trying to pick up the pieces of my broken heart  
>Put it back together like a puzzle with missing pieces<br>Never to be truly fixed again  
>But Your light will shine threw to the end<em>

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×  
>×º°˜`°º××º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

Natsuki's eyes gravitated across the green caterpillar. He didn't move, not a muscle. Their eyes met and the caterpillar's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment and boredom. The smoke dispersed from his pipe, shrouding him from view. Natsuki coughed while the others just took it as if smoking wouldn't kill them.

The smoke dispersed for a boy to be behind it. He had black hair in a spike ponytail, a green suit, and a pipe in his mouth. He removed the pipe from his mouth and blow in her face again.

"And whom are you?"

Natsuki coughed. "Would you stop that!" She swatted the smoke out of her face. "I'm Natsu-"

"I know your name." He snapped.

She blinked. "Then what do you mean?"

"Why have you returned?"

"Shikamaru-Sama? How could you ask such a question?! You were the one that predicted her return. You should know the answer!" Tenten snapped.

"Tenten!" Sasuke snapped.

Tenten flinched and backed down in shame. "Pardon me."

"Why are you here if you don't know who you are?" Shikamaru asked once more.

Okay, now poor Natsuki was REALLY confused. She was Natsuki. From a rich family in old England. Her father died six years prior. Her mother had placed her in an arranged marriage behind her back to some emotionless freak. Her best friend was actually kind of siding WITH her mother for once since Lord knows when! Wait... She mentally went over the check list and nodded, mentally. Yeah, it was official. She had absolutely no control of her life. So why WOULD she know herself?

"I... I don't know... I don't know anymore..." Natsuki looked down.

The caterpillar looked at her for a second then sighed. "Then we will have to find out, will we not?" He smirked.

Natsuki looked up and blinked, her eyes looking like they were about to fill with tears once more. "What do you mean by that?"

"First, you must visit the White Queen. She will help you from there. I suggest you bring company. For I sense danger."

That had to be one of the most clique things she had ever heard, but she took his word for it. "Thank you, Shikamaru-San." Natsuki bowed respectively and turned walking down the path.

Everyone stood where they were, waiting for the moment of her epiphany. 5...4...3...2... *Click*

Natsuki stopped and turned back her head to the group. "Errr... Where exactly are we going?" She sweat-dropped.

Tenten smacked her forehead then Sasuke came up and placed his hand on the ground so she could be lifted up.

"I shall be your guide, Natsuki-Chan." He gave a slight bow.

"As shall I." Human Naruto grinned. "However I will be in the shadows."

They looked to Tenten. "I'll come to help when I feel I'm needed."

They didn't even bother with Suigetsu and the three started down the path.

"I shall take my leave. I will show when needed. Tata!" Naruto vanished into black smoke.

Sasuke shook his head.

"So, Sasuke-San? Where are we going?"

"To the hedge."

"The hedge? For whatever is that?"

"The border amongst the royal sisters of Wonderland."


	7. Chapter 6

_Call me by my name.  
>I'm me and you can't change that,<br>So call me by my name._

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×  
>×º°˜`°º××º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

Natsuki sat on Sasuke's shoulder, her legs kicking back and forth. It was awkward in the silence of the forest. She hated the tension, and the Hatter didn't to be doing anything about it anytime soon. She cleared her throat hoping he'd say something. But no. He was off in wonderland. Wow the irony in that one.

"Sasuke-San?"

The Hatter's attention was brought back as if he'd had an out-of-body experience. "Yes?"

"What is the White Queen like?"

He smiled. "Aw. She is quite the kindred spirit, gentle and is fond of everyone." Then a frown creased between his eyes. "But ever since her younger sister overthrew her, she has become ever-so timid and shyer than she has ever been. She refuses to come from the tower and declines every visitor. I'd never seen the poor thing like that as long as she's lived." He finished shaking his head.

"That sounds dreadful." Natsuki pouted sympathetically. "Then how are we going to see her?"

"I have... Connections." Saauke smirked and continued, Natsuki not bothering to ask for her own sake.

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

Somewhere on the way, Natsuki must have fallen asleep because the next time she opened her eyes she wasn't on Sasuke's shoulder. She now laid carefully in a small jar attached to his hip. She stumbled to her feet and looked ahead. She noticed a tall hedge to her right and not far ahead a tall white castle, with light snow falling in a quarter mile radius. That's when she realized how cold it was.

She cuddled into the blankets that she'd awoken in and called out to Sasuke through chattering teeth.

Sasuke blinked and looked down at her. He smiled. "Why it's good to see you amongst the living Natsuki-Chan."

"Don't give me that! It's bloody cold down here!" Natsuki yelled, red face and all.

Sasuke winced away and wondered how such a small thing could make such noise. Wait. Tenten could top it. =.="

"No need to fret, dear Natsuki-Chan. We're almost there."

"What's almost?" She growled.

"The front gate."

Natsuki blinked. "What gate-?"

Sasuke pulled out a key and inserted it into an invisible lock and pushed, hearing the creaking sound of a gate opening. Natsuki's jaw was left ajar as they walked inside.

"That gate has only been there since the Queen of Hearts took over. They have been separated by the hedge since then."

"My poor dear queen." A sympathetic voice said from behind, that startled Natsuki to the point it made her back crawl. She turned and grinned.

"Naruto-San!" She exclaimed.

"Natsuki-San." He replied with his famous bow.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. "Is it clear."

Naruto smirked. "Why of course. I would never disappoint my dear friends."

"Not that you haven't before..." The hatter mumbled.

"What was that Hatter!"

"Moving on." Sasuke chuckled. "Now let's get you to the Queen's suite."

Natsuki blinked. "Wait what?"

Sasuke unclipped the jar from his side and clipped it to, the now cat, Naruto's collar.

"What are you two up to? When I return to full size. I swear- Eeeep!"

Naruto floated up into the sky and up the castle wall. If there was one thing Natsuki soon realized after being in the sky for no more than ten seconds… She HATED flying.

"You two are going to bloody hell when I am threw with you!" She shrieked, saying things a proper lady shouldn't. But we established that she wasn't in chapter one.

The Cheshire Cat finally stopped in front of an open window and slid threw it. Inside sat a girl that looked not much older than Natsuki. She had long deep violet hair with a crown atop her head and a pale blue dress on, with white gloves. The expression on her face didn't go well with the beauty. Her pale violet eyes seemed sad and concerned.

Naruto sat and cleared his throat. The queen looked around startled then blushed when her eyes finally fell on him.

"N-Naruto-Kun?!" She stampered.


	8. Chapter 7

_I don't belong in their twisted nightmares. I don't belong in a plain memory. I want to make a difference that will change your life._

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×  
>×º°˜`°º××º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

The cat turned back into his human form and unclipped the jar from his collar, which evaporated, Natsuki dropping into his hand. Placing her on a table, he fancied a bow.

"It's an honor to be aquainted with you once more."

Natsuki glanced between the two before becoming flustered and curtsying herself. Hey. She may hate acting like a lady, but it's a completely different story when it comes to royalty.

"N-Naruto-Kun? How did you?" The queen stopped herself when she realized what a stupid question that would have been. Instead she say up and put her most stern expression on. "What is it you need, Chesire-San?"

"Why the formalities?" Naruto joked but realized she was serious. "Oh…"

Natsuki noticed his cheeks dust with pink and she rolled her eyes. The fool was in live with the poor queen. "What our dear Naruto means to say us that we need your help. **I** need your help."

Hinata looked down and blinked, as if noticing her for the first time. Then her eyes narrowed. "I heard Orochimaru-San just came in asking for a girl with red hair. You don't happen to be her do you?"

Natsuki waved her hands in front of her. "Of course not your majesty! I'm actually wondering the same thing." She relaxed her arms to her sides. "Shikamaru-San has told me to come here for your consult to discover why I am here."

A knock from the door protruded Hinata's thoughts. "Yes?"

A woman opened the door and peeked in. Natsuki tensed. The woman had long red hair and obtained grayish-purple eyes. She looked to be about in her late thirties.

"Yes Kushina-San?"

"Hinata-Sama. It's time for your..." Her voice drifted as she noticed the extra company in the room. "Err... Hinata-Sama?"

Hinata blinked and introduced us to one another. Kushina was the cook of the castle and the wife of one of Hinata's guards, Minato.

"Hmm... Shame on my dear husband. He need to toughen up security." She said in a huff, scolding her absent husband.

"Mother. Is the really necessary?" Naruto said in a pleading tone.

"Mother?" Natsuki said shocked.

Kushina narrowed her eyes at the Chesire. "What have told you about calling me that."

"But my dear. You are such a great example for a mother figure this poor cat never had."

The woman blushed and scoffed. "Well... What iis it you need?"

Natsuki piped up. "Well, Shikamaru-San told me I should come here to find out how get me home and to find who I am."

Kushina looked at her skeptically, as if trying to remember something. "Have you been to Wonderland before?"

The younger redhead winced. "So I have been told."

She snapped her fingers. "That's where I've seen you!"

"What?!" Natsuki jumped.

"When Minato and I were still at _her_ castle, you were part of the trial! They convicted you for... For umm..."

"Sound it out." Naruto sighed.

"Be quiet, you delinquent." Kushina bent down and sat on her heels, hand to her chin trying to remember.

Hinata sat calmly at her table taking all this in. She had a criminal in her room? But Shikamaru sent her so... She grabbed her head and shook it in frustrating confusion.

"Hinata-Sama?" Naruto said standing next to her now.

The White Queen looked up and met his face. She flushed a bright red. "I can't help you. I don't know anything that can help you. Just leave."

Kushina was on her feet, previous conversation forgotten. "Hinata-Sama. Should I get Minato?" Her voice stern and ice cold.

Natsuki backed away. What was this?! She only came for help? What in bloody hell was this!

"That won't be necessary, Kushina-San." Naruto said. He cupped Hinata's cheek. "What happened Hinata?"

Hinata flinched, not from the touch but the question itself. "W-Whatever d-do y-you mean?" She stuttered.

"You used to be so lively and open. Why have you closed your heart?"

"I…" Hinata couldn't think. Why? She was scared. She didn't want to get hurt. "I'm scared…" She murmured under her breath, looking down.

"I beg your pardon."

She looked into his eyes and tears fell. "I don't want to lose anymore than what I've already lost. What kind of queen would I be if I couldn't protect my own kingdom from my sister?"

Naruto placed his forehead on hers. "Well sitting around sulking does not solve the problem either." He smiled. "I believe you can stop her."

Just then, the door opened behind Kushina and in walked in a tall blonde man with bright blue eyes in simple armor. "Hinata-Sama? I came in to-?"

"Let the party begin." Natsuki said falling on her butt to sit in a huff.

"Hinata-Sama? What is this?"

"Friends." Said girl muttered under Naruto's gaze.

But that didn't last. "Why if it isn't Father!" He said running up to the man.

Natsuki smacked her forehead. "Is this even getting anywhere?"


	9. Chapter 8

_Because of you I can't even listen to a simple song without my heart shattering. Because of you I am lost and afraid. Because of you I have lost who I am. Because of you, I have found you and me again._

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×  
>×º°˜`°º××º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

"Okay, so we add a little bit of this, and a little bit of that, a little more of this, oh can't forget that!"

Natsuki watched Kushina with a disgusted look of concern as Kushina dropped the most bizarre ingredients to a pot. "Uuuh... What exactly is 'this' and 'that'?" She asked, gulping as the smell protruding from the pot wavered deathly towards her.

The castle cook noticed the look on Natsuki's face and frowned. "Are you insulting my wonderful piece of art!?"

Natsuki took affirmative action and waved her hands in front of her in a panic. "Of course not!" Taking note in the red head's largely growing hair, tried to explain herself. "I was just curious if your art would kill- I mean help me?"

Thankfully her quick recovery went unnoticed and Kushina smiled and her long hair returned to normal. "Of course it will dear! It will return you to your normal size!" She exclaimed, preparing a small bowl for the younger girl. "Okay now! Drink up!"

Natsuki took the bowl and stared before cringing away. "There's no other way is there?" She asked. Kushina shook her head with a smile. She gulped and took a sip of the repulsive soup like dish and tried to keep from gagging on the poison. But as soon as it slid down her throat, her clothing seemed to get a little too tight.

"Oops!" Kushina through a blanket over her just as her dress ripped as she began to grow.

Natsuki sat up and brought the blankets to her body and looked around. Kushina's smile didn't look so big anymore, Kushina herself didn't look so big. She looked at her hands and grinned. She was back to normal again! But she looked at the tattered scraps of green on the ground and pouted. "I quite fancied that dress too."

Kushina laughed and helped the girl up. "Well, we'll just have to fix you a new one. Let us introduce you to our seamstress, Amaru-Chan."

×º°˜`°º×/×º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×  
>×º°˜`°º××º°˜`°º×××º°˜`°º×

The Hatter drummed his fingers on the glass table, growing more and more impatient. Where were they? They were taking too long! He pulled out his pocket watch and frowned, mentally slapping himself. It had only been a minute since he last checked the stupid thing.

Ten agonizing minutes had actually pasted since the redheads had left. Said girls were trying to find a new attire for Natsuki's next journey. The White Queen had finally caved and was giving Natsuki "advice" on how to return home.

_**Flashback**_

_"Natsuki-San. I'm not one for battle, but in order to get what we want back. We have to do this." The Queen managed to explain without a single stutter, regardless of how uneasy she felt. "Thus I believe we should introduce you to Kushina-San's Oka-San and my closest adviser."_

_"Oka-San?" Natsuki glanced up in curiosity._

_"Mito-Dono." Sasuke said, bowing his head._

_Still confused, Natsuki looked to the door._

_Minato opened the door and in walked an elder woman with long red hair pulled back in an elegant bun, adorn in a beautiful blue dress. Natsuki's jaw dropped as she stumbled to curtsy._

_The woman chuckled softly, bringing her sleeve covered hand up to cover her mouth. "You don't have to be so modest, dear."_

_"B-but ma'am?"_

_"Dear, call me Mito." She smiled softly._

_"Alright, Mito-San." The younger red head blushed, in which she heard a muffled chuckle behind her. She swirled around to glare at the culprit and found the Hatter trying to recover and looking away. In response to that, Naruto decided to go on a laughing fit at Sasuke, getting oversized needles thrown at him, ducking right before they hit his head, reducing it to a muffled laugh._

_Hinata stood petrified as Kushina face palmed. "Oka-San... I would like you to meet Natsuki-Chan. She is here to help us defeat __**her**__."_

_Mito's face lit up. "How wonderful deary." Then her face turned scarily serious. "However you must know the road ahead of you will not be easy."_

_"Wow wow wow! What?" Natsuki asked, completely confused._

_"That's why you're here right?" Kushina questioned._

_"Were you listening to a thing Hinata-Sama was saying?" Natsuki replied._

_"Not really to be honest." Kushina sweatdropped and scratched her temple, sticking her tongue out. "Naruto wouldn't shut up then Minato came in the room." Blushing at the last part._

_"You've gotta be kidding."_

_"Oka-San, you never told her how your Oka-San used to be a duchess!" Naruto announced._

_"What?! You never told us you were royalty?" Natsuki exclaimed._

_"If you get technical, dukes aren't royalty. Simply high ranking amongst the usual kingdom setting." Sasuke stated in a matter-a-factly, until he realized he was being ignored._

_Kushina rubbed the back of her head, bashfully. "Well in technicality, I'm not, anymore at least. She isn't either. Hinata-Sama hired her as her adviser. She's a duchess from before the kingdom collapsed, though. After __**she**__ took over, people lost their prior positions and titles."_

_"Kushina and Minato-Kun were actually held captive as servants in __**her**__ castle for some time. It took us what seemed like forever to get them back. Thankfully my daughter and son-in-law were returned safety thanks to a child with long red hair who saved their trial!" Mito said hugging her daughter._

_"I don't mean to be rude but can we return to the topic at hand? You know the one where I RETURN HOME!" Natsuki finally snapped._

_"What do you mean return home?" Mito asked._

_"I'm not from Wonderland. I came here by mistake." Natsuki explained, not noticing Sasuke's fallen expression. "I just want to go home where I belong."_

_"Weren't you here to find yourself as well?" She heard Sasuke ask, softly, off to her side. "Didn't you lose something out here?"_

_Natsuki took note of Sasuke's sudden change in tone and whirled around to him. "You're right Hatter, I feel like I have lost something out here and for some reason, I feel I have it once again. But now I have to return home."_

_"Where everything is prescheduled? Where you can't even decide what you want to do or where? Where you can't even smile properly?" He replied, sympathetically but firmly._

_The small red head didn't know how to reply and was set agape._

_"Well, if you want to go home there's only way back." Mito interjects, trying to recover the tension filled room._

_"You know?" Natsuki asked._

_"However you must help us defeat __**her**__ first. The way back to your world is within the original castle in which __**she**__holds reign. This castle was built after the fall of the kingdom."_

_"A-after the d-death of her j-jabberwocky, my my Onee-San had already placed our p-parents in j-jail. B-but upon hearing it was a g-girl of r-red hair that killed her j-jabberwocky, she k-killed our Oka-San, who was adorn in red hair. In our Oka-San's d-defense, Otō-San tried to convince her that Oka-San was in-innocent, but she took it as tr-treason, thinking he was defending the c-culprit. Killing both of them, s-screaming..." Hinata explained, stuttering until she was choked by tears._

_"'Off with their heads.'" The Chesire whispered looking down in a daze._

_"'Off with their heads.'" Sasuke followed, in the same manner._

_"'Off with their heads.'" Minato and Kushina followed, putting their hands to their neck._

_Natsuki sat in shock of the story, how could she kill her own parents?_

_"But enough depressing tales, let's get you home." Kushina smiled, weakly._

_"Mustn't we get her to normal size though, especially if she's going to __**her**__ castle?" Naruto asked._

_"Why of course! I'll make the serum and take you to our finest seamstress in the castle!" Kushina said, excitedly._

_"Then what does that make me?!" Sasuke asked, appalled._

_"Excuse me are you a seamstress?" She replied._

_"Well n-not exactly... But..."_

_"That's right, you are a tailor. There is a difference young man learn to differentiate my friend." Kushina scolded as she scooped Natsuki off to the kitchen, leaving a depressed Hatter behind._

_"Don't take it to harshly, Hatter! If she were calling you a seamstress, she'd be calling you a lady, Sasugay!" Naruto chuckled, having more oversized needle thrust at him. Pouting he replied, "Where do you keep those things hidden?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Hatter placed his chin down in his palm and starred into space as he waited with Naruto and Minato for the girls to return. He'd long since blocked out the loud mouth Cheshire Cat who was blabbering on to his "Otō-San".

"Naruto-San-"

"Just Naruto!" Naruto corrected Minato.

"-Will you please stop calling me Otō-San." Minato facepalmed. "Unless Kushina isn't telling me something, we have no children."

The blonde and purple haired cat pouted. "But is it so wrong to find someone to think of as a father-figure?"

The elder man rubbed his temples, caving in. "I guess it's fine..."

"Splendid!" The Chesire Cat pounced at Minato.

"Idiots." Sasuke muttered.

"I'd appreciate you not call my husband an 'idiot'." Kushina said in the threshold, glaring at Sasuke, causing him to sweatdrop.

"Amaru-Chan! Is she ready?" She called behind her, disregarding the insult toward her husband.

"Why of course!" A young girl, adorn in red hair and a pink and orange dress, walked into the room. Small mouse ears peaked out of her hair and a tail streamed out from her lower back.

Sasuke gapped. "This is my replacement in the kingdom?!"

"Replacement?" Amaru asked.

"You idiot!" Kushina snapped. "We would never replace you! No matter how annoying you are. You just disappeared off the map and we needed to find someone to be our seamstress, so we found little Amaru." She said gesturing toward the small red head, who waved in response.

The Hatter crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Say! Where is our dear, Natsuki-San?" Naruto said floating on an invisible table in a laying position with his arms propped up to rest his chin on his hands.

"Oh right!" Kushina recalled. "Hinata-Sama, Oka-San! Will you please bring in Natsuki-Chan?"

"Dear, must you always procrastinate?" Mito chided with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Oka-San."

Hinata walked in holding a delicate hand, gaining Sasuke's attention once more. Natsuki followed the White Queen through the grand door. She was clad in a light silver strapless dress that slit at each hip and met her mid-thigh, trimmed in pale green lining, black spandex shorts underneath. Her fingerless elbow length gloves were silver with pale green spiral design at the end. She wore silver Greek like sandals that stripped around the calf of her legs. A silver spiral band wrapped around her upper right arm. Her red hair pulled back in a high pony tail, the same green headband placed in her hair as before. To top off her look, a belt strapped across her waist held a royal dagger.

Natsuki's eyes met Sasuke's and she blushed.

Naruto smirked and floated toward Sasuke and whispered into his ear like a cold wind. "Pervert."

The cat found himself nailed to the wall with the oversized needles he'd avoided thus far, with tears in his eyes but a continuous smirk.

"Natsuki-San..." The Hatter returned the blush.

"Now it's time to face my Onee-San." Hinata said with slight hesitance.

Natsuki clenched her fist. "Let's get started then." She smirked.


End file.
